


Milo's Sweater Vest

by sldlovestv18



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, far too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sldlovestv18/pseuds/sldlovestv18
Summary: A simple, fluffy story about Milo finding his iconic sweater vest. It's a lot better then it sounds, I promise XD





	Milo's Sweater Vest

Martin smiled as he packed away the last of the spare tires, the spare spare spare spare, they were finally done packing. It was the first family vacation since little Milo was born. They wanted to wait until the little guy was more mobile before they went and did something as dangerous as a vacation. Milo was around three and a half now, and was just good enough at running that they were positive he’d be safe as long as they were there with him. If they were attacked by animals or were chased by a giant boulder, someone would have to carry him but that was okay. They started to bring Sara on vacations at his age, granted she didn’t have Milo and Martin’s condition… Nah, it would be fine. 

“Alright, kids, time to get on the RV!” Brigette was heard shouting from inside the house, and out came Sara and Milo, Sara trotting out at a normal pace and Milo running out, his Winnie the Pooh backpack slapping against his back. Milo, of course, tripped over his own feet, before promptly getting up and continuing to run.

“Milo, be careful.” Sara warned her brother. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, Milo is fine. He’s tough, isn’t that right, buddy?” Martin smiled at Milo, crouching down to his level as Milo reached him. Milo screeched to a halt, but didn’t stop quite fast enough and ended up smacking his head into the RV, denting it. Milo paused for a second, blinked, and then shook his head before smiling. 

“Yeah! I’m tough.” Milo nodded before looking at the dent he left. “Sorry about the car.” 

“Don’t worry, bud, I’ve left one of my own.” Martin smiled sheepishly of a dent he himself left higher up on the vehicle, before looking back at his son. “You got your backpack?” 

“Jus’ like Veronica!” Milo’s grin grew as he adjusted the straps on his pack and bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“What do you got in there?” 

“I got some coloring books, crayons, a flashlight and a backup flashlight, some batteries, some band aids, and some snacks. There’s not much room in here. Not like Veronica’s.” Milo shook his head and Martin couldn’t help but chuckle. Milo was such a little cutie.

“That’s okay, bud, go on and get in the RV.” Martin patted his little boy on the head and off the tike went. “Remember your seat is the floatation device!”

“Yes, Daddy!” Milo’s voice peeped from inside the recreational vehicle. Just then Brigette walked up.

“Everything’s packed?” She asked, looking over the RV, before her eyes landed on the new dent. “Milo?”

“Milo.” Martin nodded. “Everything’s packed, all the spares, the changes of clothes, the camping stuff, the canoe…”

“You packed the mini-fridge?”

“Full of electrolytes.”

“Backup car parts?”

“Under the clothes.”

“Various car fluids?”

“Next to the car parts.”

“Alright, let’s get going!” Bridgette smiled, clapping her hands together, before looking uncertain. “Are we sure it’s not too early for Milo to be going with his condition?”

“Bridgette, he’ll be fine. He’s sturdy, he’s fast, he’ll be fine. I started going on vacations when I was his age.” Martin said before looking to the side. “Granted that first vacation I went on resulted in an incident that cracked my T4…” At the worried look on his wife’s face made him backtrack. “But that wasn’t that bad, nothing like the vacation where a shattered my radius and ul- “As the fear on her face grew, he tried to backtrack more. “But- eh, y’know what, never mind! I’m sure it’ll be fine. Let’s get going.” 

“Martin, you can’t just worry me like that.” Bridgette fretted, following after him.

“Look, honey, he’ll be fine. I went on a total of sixteen Murphy family vacations, and I only got hurt on four of them. That’s only a fourth of the time! And nowadays there is tons more safety measures, everything will be okay. At the very least, we’ll all be together when we go to the hospital.” He rubbed her shoulder a little and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before heading over to the driver’s side. Bridgette couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“There is always that.” She chuckled as she got in the car. And soon enough they were off. Things were quiet for the first few minutes… but then Milo had some questions.

“So… what are we doing?” Milo asked, kicking his feet back and forth from his car seat. 

“We are going for a nice long drive, and we’ll decide what we want to do as we go.” Martin smiled, glancing briefly back at his youngest. 

“We don’t know where?”

“No, Murphy’s haven’t planned a vacation since the 1930’s, when my grandpa was a kid. Things always went so poorly, that by the time my dad was a kid, they decided to just drive somewhere. In fact, some of the old Murphy family vacations are famously bad. I’ll tell you about it when your older.” 

“We can show you the photo album we get back if you want.” Bridgette looked back at Milo with a smile.

“Yeah!” 

“Speaking of photos!” Sara said, whipping out a camera from a bag of her own. “It’s Milo’s first vacation, we need lots of photo’s. Say cheese, Milo.” Milo grinned as big as he could for the camera and Sara snapped a picture. “That’s a keeper.”

“So… What do we do while we drive?”

“We listen to music, play games, things like that.”

“Oh…” Milo nodded. 

“What do you say we crank up the radio until we get to the first stop?” Martin asked and Milo and Sara cheered, which was all the response he needed to turn the music up. It took all Martin had to not laugh at his three-year-old mispronouncing half the lyrics to the songs, but Bridgette could help but snicker a bit when ‘Umbrella’ came on and Milo failed to pronounce the title word. ‘Umbwewa-a-a-a’, he sang. It was such a combination of precious and hilarious, how couldn’t she laugh?

Within the first few hours of the drive, Milo went to sleep, not that it was surprising. It was his naptime, after all, he is three. Luck enough, he was waking up by the time they were reaching the attractions. 

“What time is it?” Milo yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking up front at his parents. His stomach growled, prompting another question. “Food?” 

“Hungry, buddy? Well, lucky for us we are passing up our first stop.” Martin said, pulling into a parking lot. Sara and Milo unbuckled themselves and peeked out of the window behind them. 

“Beef jerky and sweater vests?” Sara asked and Milo’s face broke out in the biggest smile.

“Beef jerky!?”

“Yeah, the best on the road snack. It’ll be great to hold us over until we find a greasy roadside diner to go to.” Martin shut off the vehicle. “Alright, let’s get going.” Milo lifted his arms up. “You don’t want to walk? Still tired from your nap?” Milo nodded and Martin plucked him up from his seat and into the store they all went. 

As they stepped into the place, they were surprised by the variety of both sweater vests and jerky. On one side of the store there were sweater vest of all sizes, colors and patterns, and on the other side there was wall to wall jerky. Turkey jerky, chicken jerky, beef jerky, deer jerky, and… crocodile jerky? There seemed to be a variety of jerkies made from strange animals, and the family was honestly trying not to look at those. There was some strange stuff. The walls were a retina burning yellow and the carpet looked like it hadn’t been updated since the seventies, and in the middle of it all was a plain, boring little check out desk. This was all well and good, but little Milo had his eyes trained on the sweater vests. 

“Daddy, can I look at the sweater vests?” The boy pulled on his father’s shirt, giving him a begging look. 

“Sure, buddy.” Martin gave him a bounce and looked over to his wife. “You two go get the jerky. I want some turkey jerky.”

“You two have fun.” Bridgette gave Milo’s cheek a pinch before and the boys and girls went off in separate directions. 

“Alright, kiddo, so you want a sweater vest?” Martin asked, looking down at his boy, who was looking around at the vests eagerly. 

“They seem neat.” Milo said, eying a polka dotted one briefly. “And get cold all the time in just my polo.” 

“Yeah, I get you, pal, I’ve been wearing long sleeves since I was a little.” He gave the boy a small squeeze. “Murphy men are notoriously cold blooded. I had an uncle who wore a jean jacket all year long, even in the middle of the summer.”

“That seems a little weird.”

“Yeah, I know.” And it was then that Milo’s big brown eyes landed on a sweater vest in particular that seemed to spark his interest. He started to try and squirm free of his father’s arms. “Wha- Milo, stop squirming. Buddy, stop- shoot!” 

_Thump!_

Milo had wormed himself free, landed on the floor and started to run off. 

“Milo, come back, stop running.” Just as Martin started to give his boy chase, something came loose on a nearby clothes rack and the silly thing fell down in front of him, tripping him. Was that his bad or was it Milo’s luck colliding with his? He looked up and saw Milo standing in front of a wall, looking at some sweater vests. This section of the wall had pinkish-purple sweater vests with gray stripes. Milo turned and smiled at his fallen father, pointing at the smaller sizes of the vests.

“I want this one.” Milo bounced on his toes, continuing to point.

“Great, now come help Daddy get up.” Martin chuckled sheepishly as his little boy scurried over to help him.

After helping him up and finding one of the vests in his size, they went and met Sara and Bridgette up at the register. Milo put on the vest as soon as they checked out, probably just a little too happy about his new sweater vest. Martin had a feeling that he’d be ordering more of those vests. Milo was strangely particular about his clothes. They already had about twenty of those polo shirts. Martin’s train of thought was broken as another clothes display fell over, this one knocking over several more, then a rouge hanger flew across the way and knocked a bunch of moose jerky off the wall. 

“Go go go go.” Martin muttered, scooting the little ones out the door faster before any real property damage was done. 

“Was that your bad or mine?” Milo asked as they got out the store.

“It’s better not to think about it.” Martin sighed before perking up. “Alright then, let’s get this this show on the road!” Sara and Milo let out a small cheer and ran back into the RV, but not before Milo, in an act of incredible clumsiness, face planted into the side of the vehicle again. Oh Milo.


End file.
